


Haircut

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, a bit romance, debate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seingatku,” lanjut Shintarou, “gunting dan kau adalah perpaduan yang tidak bagus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke punyanya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

"Biar aku saja."

Akashi Seijuurou sadar ia baru saja dihentikan. Seperti ujung alumunium runcing yang nyaris menyentuh helai poninya yang panjang (bahkan sudah menyentuh alis dan menutupi matanya), sebelah tangan melayang di udara, dan sepasang manik delima mendelik angkuh ke arah sumber suara. Dan seharusnya Shintarou sadar—dalam ekspetasi Seijuurou—kalau ia tidak suka diganggu dalam hal kecil seperti ini.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kilah Seijuurou ketus, kembali menatap cermin besar yang dengan sengaja diambilnya dari kamar dan diletakkan di atas kursi kecil dalam keadaan bersandar pada dinding pembatas balkon [APARTEMEN](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=11364509&chapter=1#31345140). "Kau pergi saja sana. Mengganggu."

Shintarou nyaris meringis.

Astaga, kejamnya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja," sahut Shintarou sekali lagi, tidak meminta atau pun membantah. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Seijuurou dengan refleks, menghentikan laju runcingnya gunting untuk memotong rambut merah milik direktur muda otoriternya itu. Shintarou tahu Seijuurou tidak suka dibantah meski sendirinya suka membantah, maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung merebut gunting merah di antara dua jepitan jemari Seijuurou sebelum si pemiliknya marah. Bisa-bisa Seijuurou menusuknya langsung di mata kalau tidak cepat. Itu, mengerikan.

"Shin, aku bisa melakukan—"

"Percayalah, Sei, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika aku yang melakukannya,"

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya tanpa melihat cermin—tapi sekarang berbeda, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mataku,"

"Itu ketika kita SMA, dan kau mencuri guntingku—dan jangan lupa juga kau hampir saja melukai Kagami Taiga. Lalu soal mata, sepertinya kau harus membeli kacamata, Sei. Atau paling tidak periksakan dulu ke dokter."

"Aku tidak mencurinya dan aku hanya menggores pipi Taiga sedikit. Tidak benar-benar melukainya," lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia menambahkan. "Dan aku tidak ingin memakai kacamata sepertimu."

"Oh, ya?  _Hanya_ menggores  _sedikit_ , kau bilang? Aku juga tidak ingat kau pernah mengembalikan gunting itu."

"Kau menyebalkan." gerutu Seijuurou tidak jelas, meski Shintarou masih tetap bisa mendengarnya. Namun, laki-laki itu tidak memberontak dan berusaha merebut guntingnya kembali. Sebagai gantinya, Seijuurou membiarkan Shintarou melebarkan kain putih (yang entah didapatkannya dari mana, dan semoga saja bukan selimut dari almari) hingga menutupi tubuh bagian depannya, mengantisipasi agar potongan rambutnya nanti tidak berceceran dengan acak.

"Nah, sekarang, bagian mana yang ingin kau potong?" tanya Shintarou, menyentuh kedua pelipis Seijuurou agar kepala merah itu menghadap ke depan, langsung memandang cermin. "Sepertinya ponimu?"

Bola mata Seijuurou berotasi malas. "Aku sudah hampir memotongnya tadi, Shin. Dan ya, poniku sudah panjang, mengganggu saja saat bekerja." Ia mendengus pongah, lalu menegakkan tubuh ketika Shintarou mulai menyisir helai-helai poninya untuk lebih jatuh menyentuh kening, "tapi kau tiba-tiba datang."

Shintarou tidak membalas. Fokusnya lebih tertuju pada gerakan tangan dan guntingnya ketika berhasil membelah permukaan rambut Seijuurou. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menggunting rambut."

"Oh?" satu alis Seijuurou terangkat. Seingatnya, Midorima Shintarou yang ia kenal bukan tipikal orang akan mengomentari langsung kebiasaannya yang selama ini tidak disukainya; tidak Shintarou sukai. Pria berkacamata itu pasti hanya mengatakannya lewat teguran. "Tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Memang," ujar Shintarou, tak acuh. "Tapi yang ini berbeda—Sei, berhenti bergerak. Salah sedikit saja aku bisa memotong alis matamu,"

"Potong saja kalau berani."

"Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku."

Bibir Seijuurou melengkung usil. "Kau mau aku menggunting rambutmu?"

Ia mendengar suara pekikan kecil—sepertinya dokter muda itu terkejut, kalau bisa Seijuurou asumsikan—yang setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan gelengan keras dan raut wajah ngeri. Oh, Seijuurou bisa melihat semua itu dengan jelas dari pantulan cemin yang tersimpan manis di depannya. Ia suka melihat Shintarou menderita—ia jahat, terserah.

"Seingatku," lanjut Shintarou, "gunting dan kau adalah perpaduan yang tidak bagus."

Suara dengusan terdengar. "Setidaknya itu masih dibilang sopan jika dibandingkan kata 'mengerikan'."

"Kau menyadarinya, ternyata."

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk—Shin! Kau ini memotongnya bagaimana, sih? Bisa tidak lebih pendek lagi?"

Shintarou mengabaikannya. "Ini sudah pas, Sei. Poni terlalu pendek itu terlalu aneh," setelah itu ia bergumam, "seperti saat SMA."

"Aku mendengarnya, dan tolong—ini sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan sebelumnya," Seijuurou tidak mengerti mengapa Shintarou itu bisa terlihat cerdas dan bodoh di saat bersamaan. "Aku ingin—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan menambahkannya satu sentimeter saja."

"Tiga sentimeter,"

"Satu,"

"Tiga,"

"Satu,"

"Tiga,"

"Sa—tch, dua sentimeter. Tidak ada tawaran lagi."

Bahu Seijuurou mengedik. "Terserah."

Oh, astaga. Laki-laki merah itu mempermainkannya. Shintarou seharusnya sadar—satu, dua, atau tiga—semuanya tidak pernah akan memberikan pengaruh yang besar. Seijuurou hanya ingin menjailinya saja, tidak lebih. Sialan.

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat dan mengataiku  _sialan_?"

Shintarou mematung (tidak sadar ketika bibirnya baru saja bergumam menyuarakan pikirannya), tapi dengan cepat kembali rileks sambil memfokuskan matanya pada gunting yang sudah merambat pada bagian anak-anak rambut di bagian pelipis—itu adalah bagian yang sulit untuk Shintarou. "Tidak."

"Pembohong." Tandas Seijuurou jengah. "Omong-omong, sekarang ulang tahunmu, ya?"

Gerakan Shintarou berhenti mendadak. Bukan karena cara Seijuurou dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu buruk. Bukan juga karena topik pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba berubah dan tidak nyambung.

"Kukira kau tidak akan mengingatnya."

"Sebenarnya—ya," aku Seijuurou. Sial, Shintarou tidak jadi terharu dan terkejutnya. "Tapi karena hari ini adalah Tanabata, aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya."

Shintarou menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'hm' dan setelah itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai. Sebenarnya, Shintarou juga nyaris melupakannya jika Seijuurou tidak tiba-tiba menyeletuk seperti itu.

"Kau ingin merayakannya?"

Sudut bibir Shintarou menekuk kecil. "Seperti membeli kue ulang tahun?" itu menggelikan, " _fudge,_  misalnya?"

"Jangan  _fudge_ ," sela Sijuurou, air mukanya tiba-tiba keruh. "Aku baru saja membaca cerita berjudul  _fudge_  di mana salah satu tokoh utamanya mati. Itu cerita yang bagus, sebetulnya. Hanya saja, aku merasa kalau aku sendiri yang mati dalam ceritanya."

"Oh."  _Tahan tahan,_ jangan sampai ia tertawa.

(Shintarou terkadang tidak mengerti mengapa topik pembicaraan mereka bisa selalu  _random_  dan tidak nyambung. Contoh, seperti sekarang ini. Potong rambut membawa dampak yang aneh ternyata).

"Dan aku menemukan itu dalam file komputermu."

"Oh." Kali ini dalam nada yang berbeda. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya nanti untuk jangan pernah membiarkan Seijuurou mendapati laptop-nya dalam keadaan terbuka. "Aku mendapatkannya dari  _e-book_ , kalau kau mau tahu." Yang sejujurnya Shintarou sadar kalau sebenarnya itu bukan informasi yang diinginkan Seijuurou. "Dan soal pestanya—"

Seijuurou mendongak. Tepat pada saat itu, Shintarou sudah menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhirnya pada rambut Seijuurou. Dalam hati dokter muda itu bersorak bangga, memandang puas hasil kerjanya pada tatanan poni Seijuurou yang terlihat begitu rapi. Ia hebat, bukan?

"—kita pergi ke festival saja, bagaimana?"

Seijuurou balas menatapnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Boleh saja."

Satu alis Shintarou terangkat, tapi tidak membalas lebih jauh.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

Mata hijau itu menelitinya lekat-lekat. "Tidak jelek." Katanya.

Seijuurou mencibir. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Tuan Berkacamata."

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
